Phineas and Ferb Adolescence
by TurboTony00
Summary: The life of Phineas and Ferb at age 14. I hope you like it. Rated just because. Chapter 2 Up! Phinbella. R
1. Jail House Rock

A/N: This is the first chapter of the wicked "Phineas and Ferb: Adolescence". So, Phineas and Ferb are 14 in this, and so are Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Django, if you remember him from "Jerk De Soilel". Candace is 18, as well as Jeremy. I hope you enjoy, and if you want to see Phineas and Ferb as toddlers, see "Little Phineas and Ferb", or if you want their normal ages, see "The Life of Flynn and Fletcher". Again, ENJOY!!

"…Uh-huh," said Phineas Flynn, long orange bangs just above his eyes, his black shirt wrinkled and hand in pocket, to his cell phone. "Right. Okay. Yeah, thanks, Isabella. You can just put that on the shelf. Okay, see ya at school tomorrow. Bye." He turned it off with a _ping_, putting it in his pocket. He turned to his stepbrother; cross-armed, he said, "Yeah…We _did _break the law."

"You think?" said Ferb Fletcher, in his British accent, extending his hands to the Danville Jail cell they were in.

"All right, Flynn, Fletcher, you guys are coming here," said Deputy Willy, opening their cell. Phineas walked out with hands in pockets, a still look on his face, Ferb following with hands at side.

Willy dragged the boys to the interrogation room, where he sat across from them on a steel chair.

"Look, okay, just to clear this up, we weren't trying to break any laws," reassured Phineas to start this. He had been through this thing before. "We were just, well, mining for oil. I mean, the property line between the open field and the park is pretty slim."

"Yeah, well, instead of black gold, you got _brown_, 'cause ya broke a sewage pipe!" shouted Deputy Willy, slapping the table with his palm.

Ferb shivered at the thought, and Phineas said, "Look, we're sorry! I'll pay for the cleanup, if ya need it."

"Listen, Dinner Bell," boomed the Deputy, poking his finger into the 14-year-old's black shirt, "I've arrested you _three times _this year, and next time, I'll make _sure _you get sent to juvey!"

Ferb extended his hand to push off the deputy's, saying, "Don't touch my brother…"

The deputy growled, pulling his hand away. "Okay, get outta here, you two. I've called your 'rents, they'll be in the front room." The two boys got up to leave. Before Phineas could leave, though, Willy called to the boy, "Oh, and, Flynn! Remember what I told you."

Phineas rolled his eyes as he smirked, turning around to add his final remark, "Whatever, communistic-driven authority figure. Oh, I mean, the _man…_" He stuck up a peace sign and walked out.

He had left the deputy growling and hitting the table.

**Next Morning, Danville Middle School**

Phineas walked into the hallway, and surprisingly got stares and whispers as he did. He didn't know why, entirely, but he _did _have a guess.

He walked to his locker, where Django Brown stood looking at him with a "Dude!" look, which is just what he said.

"What?" he asked, grabbing a book and stuffing it into his backpack.

"You know, how you got arrested last night for, like, killing someone!" he responded, his frizzy brown hair perking up even more.

"'Killing someone'? I broke a _sewage _pipe, Django," he said sticking his hands out slightly to the side of him.

"Really?" he asked, disappointed. "Well, that's less cool. I thought I would be able to see a body."

"Yeah, no," Phineas said as he shut his locker, pulling his backpack better across his shoulder. "Anyways, dude, you get the supplies?"

"Yeah, but, dude, ya sure you wanna do this? You could get in _major trouble_."

"That's never stopped me before."

A/N: Sorry it's kind of short. I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason. But, I hope you liked it. BTW, got any ideas on what Phineas is up to? Ha-ha. See ya next chapter!


	2. Air Bordin'

A/N: This is the second chapter of "Phineas and Ferb Adolescence". Enjoy!

**Danville Middle School, Locker Room, Noon**

Phineas slid into the locker room, his shirt was torn, and his face was black with scuffs and dirt.

_Foot ball,_ he thought, _YUCK!_

He walked to his locker next to Ferb's, who was, what Phineas considered, lucky, since he had asthma and couldn't play this full-contact sport. Ay, whatcha gonna do?

Phineas, though, was even more downdraught when he opened his locker, for a giant glob of gum and foam came shooting hammering at his face. Buford Von Stomm laughed hyena-like in the back of the row, as Phineas stood with an expressionless face, stretching his jaw out to speak.

"Score 1 for you, Buford," he responded, turning to look at his bully, "but, next time-"

Ferb squirted water on Phineas' face with a nearby hose to wash the goop off his face.

"Oh, God, Ferb, why!!!" he gurgled, trying to pull away. "_D'OH..!! Ugh!!!! _Stop it! Stop-stop it!!!! _Ugh!! OHHHH!!! Stop-! Burns us, BURNS US!!!! Oh! Ugh!!_"

Ferb finally stopped, and the gum was washed off. Phineas popped his lips and spat out the water. "Thanks, Ferb…So, like I was saying, Buford, next time, _I'll _be winning."

"HA-HA!!" laughed Buford, walking over to Phineas with a dirty gym shirt. "You think you can beat me up, Dinner Bell?!"

"No, I, uh, I learned my lesson when we were 9 and you sprained my thumb in that ring," Phineas replied showing him his thumb which still had a red mark on it. "Nah, I'm talking about a one-on-one game…of basketball."

The boys in the locker room froze, dropping whatever they were holding and gasped. Everybody knew that when it came to _any _sport, Buford was the king, and _especially_ at basketball. While, Phineas, had not made the basketball team since 5th grade.

Phineas smirked. "So? Whaddya say?" Buford just stared at him and spoke only two words:

"You're on."

Phineas smiled a crooked smile. "Excellent, my fine-_buzcutted_ rival. But, we should make it quick. I have things to do."

"Ditto, Dinner Bell; ditto."

**The Court, Lunch**

Phineas was ready. Buford may have had beaten him since he was a kid, but this was different. He was through with it.

He looked at Buford, who was grinning evilly, hands crossed and looking at his friends next to him, talking and laughing. Phineas then looked around the court and saw more people then he expected watching them. Ferb and Isabella walked up to him.

But, Isabella didn't have herself her usual peppy attitude. In fact, she even had a slight anger with her. "Phineas, what _are _you doing?!?"

Phineas pulled his hands in front of him, palms outstretched. "Whoa, _whoa, _Isabella. It's not a big deal. I mean, it's just a friendly, _hateful _basketball game. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Man, you re stubborn. Listen: Buford _never _plays fair. EVER. I mean, who knows: he could bounce the ball off of your triangle head, or slam you into a wall," she started freaking out, "or-or-or hit you with a stick of dyna-"

Phineas grabbed her hands, causing her to smile and blush. "Isabella," he stated slowly, smiling, "calm down. I know you're worried, but don't be, 'kay?"

Isabella nodded her head, still smiling, still blushing.

"Cool," he let go of her hand, still smiling. "Now, let's get this game started!" He went forward, but tripped on his one forgotten untied shoelace and flew forward. "WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOOOOOAAA!!!"

Buford laughed. Isabella slammed her hands over her mouth. Ferb shook his head.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ferb uttered as he shook his head.

Phineas and Buford stood face-to-face. Buford grunted and laughed. Phineas kept a straight face. A boy stepped up in between them, holding the ball. He had a crocked smile.

"Ready?" he said. "Okay; one…uh, 5, seventeen, 12, 34, _aaaand,_ uh……TEN!"

Phineas shook his head, just as the ball went into the air and Buford caught it, slamming it to the ground and hitting Phineas in the stomach.

Phineas fell to the ground. "You can't do that! You can't get an unsophisticated imbecile of a palate to serve the ball in and then hit me with it!"

Buford just laughed. "Yeah right, Dinner Bell! Ha-ha! See ya!"

Phineas squinted his eyes. The gloves were off. "Yo, Buffie! Ya know what I just got reminded of?!"

Buford turned and laughed. "What, Dinner Bell?"

"That time in 1st grade. Ya know, when that kid took your lunch so you-"

Buford grabbed Phineas by the collar. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me."

Buford walked him over to the wall and stuck him on a fire alarm, sliding to the ground, the handle following, as Phineas stuttered aimlessly along the way ("Hey, hey, Buford. Come on; I was joking. This-this doesn't have to be like this. Er, hey, hey, hey! I-uh-")

Then the fire alarm screeched, and the sprinklers showered Phineas. "_Sigh _Perfect…"

Buford and his friends left, fine and perfect with the way this ended. The others left as well, accept for Isabella and Ferb.

Isabella reached out her hand to Phineas, giving a sighing smile. Phineas responded the same way, reaching for it and standing up. Not letting go yet, he remarked, "Thanks, Isabella. Hey, at least you guys stick around for me."

"Well, you know we'll always be there for you, Phineas," Isabella said. She giggled, smiling a quaint little smile, still holding his hands.

He swept his hands away. "You gotta cute laugh, Isabella," he said, in his own quaint fashion, kneeling on the court to pick up a basketball. She blushed, smiling. "Well, this sucked, like, a lot. But, whatever. Move forward, as I say. C'mon, Ferb, let's get to the daily plan, shall we?" Ferb nodded.

"What _is _the daily plan for today, Phineas?" Isabella asked, brushing a hair out of her eye.

Phineas smirked. "Well, you see-"

_-If your life won't wait,_

_Then your heart can't take THIII-_

"Oh, wait that's my phone." He answered it. "Yeah. You got it? Faboo! Alright. Alright, we'll be right there. See ya." He hung it up and put it in his pocket. "Sorry, Isabella. Guess it'll be a surprise. See ya. Come on, Ferb."

The two ran off. Isabella waved bye and shouted, "Alright! See ya! Don't get in any trouble again!"

"That wasn't my fault! The dividing line was clearly missing!"

"Whatever! Bye!"


End file.
